sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Species: Galian
The Galian are an ancient race of mobian-like beings who live on large towers that reach to the clouds. They almost never go down to the surface of Mobius, and prefer life among eachother. To are generally a proud race of people who follow tradition and do not believe in help from outsiders. (This is an open species) Anatomy The normal Galians are known as "Shimmering Galian". As seen from the anatomy guide, they have clawed hands and feet, as well as hard, spiked muzzles. Their tales also split off into three. They generally have light blue or silver hair. Males have greyish-green eyes, while females have greyish-blue eyes. Culture Galian live under the rule that they are ruled under one king or queen, each tower city being ruled by one. Their Royalty has two levels of authority. While in other cultures the king or queen would be the highest honor, it is not so with the Shimmering Galian. When the next heir to the throne is to be picked, there is a male and a female who must be born under royal blood and raised to maturity. When one is to be picked for the throne, the two must do battle. The looser is appointed king or queen, as the weaker one to do politics and such. The winner, is granted a greater honor, witch is to evolve into a powerful guardian beast known as the Guardian Galian. It is a large winged beast with the ability to control life energy around it. Guardian Galian is the greatest level of power and honor bestowed upon a Galian. (See more about Guardian Galian below). Generally, the Galian culture is about protecting the next generation, and passing down a better life to the next. While Galians believe themselves to be above other speciese, their morals revolve around family and friends above all else. They live to protect eachother and their young. Many Galian would become soldiers, but most tend to become scientists, historians, farmers, or shopkeepers. Some are granted to be in service to royal families. They believe deeply in honor and being proper and polite. Guardian Galian The Guardian Galian, as stated prior, is the highest honor granted on a Shimmering Galian of royal blood. When the brother or sister of royal blood defeats their sibling in battle on the day of ascending to the throne, the winner is granted the highest honor and power possible, becoming a Guardian Galian. The subject to become such enters a deep sleep, where they seem to become an odd cocoon-like egg. When the egg opens up, they emerge a Guardian Galian. Though they cannot speak, they are highly intelligent, and can speak telepathically to those of royal Galian blood. They are able to fly, have incredible physical strength, and can bend the life energy of the plants and animals around them. The Guardian Galian is tasked with defending their specific tower-city, and its inhabitants, with its life. It possesses authority over the king or queen, but rarely deals with anything under the level of most important matters. As such, the King or Queen answers only to it, and are the only ones who can communicate with it. If a King or Queen were to have more then one male and female child, the Guardian Galian is the one to choose witch male and female among the many siblings are to be the heirs. The Guardian Galian usually sit on the highest point of the castle in the tower-city, and are surrounded by many small tower-like buildings that supply it energy. It usually has two servants, one to bring it food, the other to tend to its wounds. They are known to feed on Kyothine. (See more info in Technology) Homes The Galians live on gigantic towers, the base of witch begins at the surface of Mobius, with large sealed doors, where no non-Galian is permitted to enter. The tower reaches up above the clouds, and extends out to become a giant city in the sky. The city houses many Galians, a home district, a market place, a large park, schooling, a training area for guards, a laboratory area, and a large castle in the middle, housing the royal family, as well as the Guardian Galian. Technology Shimmering Galian typically power their civilation, weapons and mechanics with Kyothine. Kyothine is a rare gas/liquid that supplies extreme amounts of energy. Sadly, Kyothine is an extremely rare substance that only is created when someone or something crosses time and space. Luckily, the Galian speciese are very advanced in technology, and have created a machine that can create small distortions in order to generate Kyothine. They use this to power everything. The Shimmering Galian use fairly advanced technology, as shown by their ability to create and manipulate Kyothine. Their weapons use Kyothine as an energy to fire at enemies, and they tend to forge liquid kyothine into metal, used to make swords, spears, and other such weapons. Side Notes This is a speciese made by Drakodemonweapon . Its an open species, so feel free to make a character of this race! In fact, tell me if you do. I'd love to see the creativity done with these. :) Category:Species Category:Shimmering Galian Category:Guardian Galian